Ostatnia wstęga dymu
by euphoria814
Summary: AU szkolne, gdzie Derek jest tym złym stereotypowym chłopcem, chociaż może nie do końca... a Stiles wcale nie jest katolickim wzorcem, chociaż mógłby być. Pożaru domu Hale'ów nie było.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Ostatnia wstęga dymu**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Ostrzeżenia: AU szkolne, obaj w tym samym wieku, odrobina angstu, ale niezbyt wiele, wspomnienie o kanonicznej śmierci postaci, trudna młodzież**

* * *

Stołówka w szkole średniej w Beacon Hills zawsze była gwarna. Derek nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego irytacja rosła z każdym słowem i szmerem, który zagłuszał jego własne myśli. Erica jak zwykle wyciągnęła lusterko, żeby sprawdzić w połowie przerwy na lunch czy na pewno ma nieskazitelnie czerwone usta, chociaż robiła to raz na dwadzieścia minut, a Derek był pewien, że używała szminki, której trwałość przekraczała dwanaście godzin.  
Isaac starał się nie rzucać w oczy. Tym razem nie miał żadnych widocznych siniaków, ale i nic w tym dziwnego. Od prawie miesiąca mieszkał u Dereka, w zasadzie wiele nie tłumacząc Talii, która w lot pojęła, że chłopak ma kłopoty w domu.  
Boyd z całej ich czteroosobowej grupy był najbardziej skryty. Derek nigdy nie dowiedział się dlaczego chłopak pewnego dnia po prostu przysiadł się do ich stolika. Może po prostu przyciągnęła go tu samotność.  
\- Boże, Stilinski mnie tak wkurza z tymi swoimi wiecznie wyprasowanymi koszulami – jęknęła Reyes, patrząc w swoje lusterko.  
Faktycznie chłopak, ich rówieśnik, wszedł właśnie do środka wraz ze swoimi znajomymi. Derek nigdy nie widział go niezapiętego pod szyję. Z tego co się orientował synek szeryfa nie wychodził nawet na basen.  
\- Naczelna dziewica Beacon Hills – rzuciła kolejnym komentarzem i Boyd parsknął.  
Zaiste nikt nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Stilinski był kimkolwiek zainteresowany. Zawsze tuż po szkole wracał do domu lub wcześniej wpadał do sklepu po zakupy. Widywał się tylko ze Scottem McCallem i początkowo wszyscy myśleli, że obaj są naprawdę blisko, ale potem pojawiła się Allison.  
Dereka nikt nie irytował bardziej. Synek szeryfa oczywiście musiał być stawiany za wzór wszystkim i wszędzie, a ponieważ Derek wzorem cnót nie był – większość z tych pogadanek kierowana była pod jego adresem.  
\- Ciekawe kto go zaliczy na balu – ciągnęła dalej Erica, niezrażona ich brakiem reakcji. – To chyba jedyny przypadek, że ktokolwiek by się nie umówił ze Stilinskim i tak to będzie epickie – parsknęła.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo do swoich myśli.  
\- Ja – powiedział.  
\- Co? – spytała, bo wydawało się jej, że się przesłuchała.  
\- Zabiorę Stilinskiego na bal i go zaliczę, jak to ładnie ujęłaś – uściślił.  
Reyes patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, jakby widzieli się pierwszy raz w życiu, a potem ku przerażeniu zebranych, zaczęła chichotać. Nawet uspokajająca przeważnie dłoń Isaaca na jej ramieniu nie pomogła.

Jakimś cudem o tym wszystkim dowiedział się Danny. Mahealani był chłopakiem, którego każdy lubił. Nie trzymał się z nikim konkretnym i chyba miał w nosie podział grupowy, bo w ciągu jednego dnia można go było spotkać z takim dupkiem jak Jackson albo z Isaakiem, który najwyraźniej należał do bardziej rozmownych niż Derekowi wydawało się na początku.  
\- Słyszałem, że ciągnie cię w stronę Stilinskiego – powiedział Danny, podchodząc do jego samochodu tuż po zakończeniu lekcji.  
Spojrzał na niego swoim najbardziej zirytowanym wzrokiem, ale na Mahealanim oczywiście nie zrobiło to zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. Wszyscy w końcu go lubili i wiedział o tym, co było przerażające.  
\- Muszę cię lojalnie ostrzec. Stilinski nie jest gejem. Jakieś dwa miesiące temu chciałem się z nim umówić, ale odmówił – ciągnął dalej Danny.  
\- To że odmówił tobie nie znaczy, że nie jest gejem – odparł.  
Danny roześmiał się.  
\- Jesteśmy pewni siebie, co? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. – W życiu nie uda ci się zaciągnąć Stilinskiego na bal – powiedział.  
Derek zawahał się z kluczykami przy drzwiach i obrócił na pięcie, żeby otaksować wzrokiem wciąż rozbawionego chłopaka. To było jak rzucone wyzwanie, a on lubił wyzwania.  
\- Zakład? – spytał.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się Danny.  
\- Pytam czy chcesz się założyć – uściślił.  
Czasami miał wrażenie, że otaczali go idioci.  
Danny nawet przez moment nie rozważał jego propozycji.  
\- Jasne – zgodził się. – O co?  
\- Przegrany odbiera dyplom bez bielizny i świeci tyłkiem na zdjęciu grupowym – powiedział po prostu i Mahealani rozpromienił się.  
\- Zacznij opalać pośladki, Hale – ostrzegł go, podając mu dłoń.

Zaciąganie ludzi do łóżka nie stanowiło dla Dereka nigdy problemu. Wiedział, że jest przystojny, a jego muskulatura robi wrażenie. Czasami po prostu więc wchodził do baru i ściągał kurtkę, zostając w dość opiętej koszulce i patrzył na kim zrobiło to największe wrażenie. Erica twierdziła, że jego ciało jest błogosławieństwem, bo dzięki temu nie musiał zmuszać się do rozmów. Nie był zbyt gadatliwym typem, co naprawdę nie trudno było zgadnąć.  
Stiles natomiast paplał non stop. Spotkanie go, gdy jego usta były zamknięte, było niemożliwe. Nawet jedząc potrafił rozpocząć setki tematów doprowadzając czasami swoich przyjaciół do jęku, ale w zasadzie i tak wszyscy za nim przepadali. Często wypraszał u ojca anulowanie mandatów, chociaż kierował się dość pokrętną logiką. Nigdy nie wyświadczył takiej przysługi Scottowi, chociaż znali się od lat.  
Stiles był duszą towarzystwa, aczkolwiek czasami wydawało się, że ten prawdziwy Stilinski stoi obok i przygląda się co robi ta jego bardziej energiczna połówka. Koszule i koszulki z długim rękawem w końcu nie pasowały ani do słonecznego klimatu Kalifornii, ani tym bardziej do ruchliwego nastolatka, którym był.  
Derek usiadł podczas przerwy na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu i zaczął obserwować wejście. Chciał podchwycić wzrok chłopaka, gdy ten będzie wchodził do pomieszczenia.  
\- Jak plan uwiedzenia naszej dziewicy nowoorleańskiej? – spytała Erica.  
\- W toku – odparł, natychmiast tracąc nią zainteresowanie.  
Stiles wszedł ze Scottem i Allison, kierując się w stronę swojego stolika. Początkowo nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku, ale Derek wiedział, że jego wzrok jest bardzo intensywny i trudno nie go wyczuć. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, których zazdrościła mu Laura.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie po kilku minutach i oderwał się od Scotta. Bardzo ostrożnie odwrócił głowę przestając na chwilę trajkotać i wbił swój wzrok w Dereka. Przez naprawdę długi moment spoglądali na siebie tak po prostu i Hale zaczął zastanawiać się czy kiedykolwiek widział oczy Stilinskiego. Nawet z tej odległości wydawały się niezwykłe. Jasne, prawie miodowe, co raczej nie było często spotykane.  
Derek zobaczył jak Scott odwraca się, spoglądając w kierunku, w którym patrzył Stiles. Allison wykonała podobny obrót, ale niemal natychmiast wróciła w pełni na swoje miejsce.  
Derek mógł z łatwością odczytać z ruchu jej ust pytanie: O co chodzi? i odpowiedź Stilinskiego: Nie wiem, w której jednak nie było ani cienia zakłopotania. Chłopak nie spuścił wzroku, spoglądając na niego i przez niego, więc ich moment trwał.  
\- Punkt pierwszy, zaliczony – odparła Erica, wytrącając go kompletnie z zamyślenia. – Zostałeś zauważony.

Gapienie na Stilinskiego i jego gapienie zwrotne stało się punktem kulminacyjnym każdego dnia. Siadywali przeważnie przy niezbyt oddalonych od siebie stolikach i Derek wiedział po prostu, że jeśli chłopak nie chciałby czuć na sobie jego wzroku, mógłby po prostu zamienić się z przyjaciółmi miejscem. Oczywiście Erica już teraz żartowała, że to niemal wiktoriański romans i Derek powinien udać się do najbliższej kwiaciarni, a potem jubilera, bo bez pierścionka nigdy nie dostanie się do spodni Stilinskiego, ale zignorował ją jak zwykle.  
I tego dnia wrócił bardzo późno z baru, i niemal spóźnił się do szkoły. Podobnie jak pozostali miał cienie pod oczami, ale kto wymyślił, żeby tak wcześnie wstawać w piątki, skoro zabawa trwała już od czwartku?  
Stilinski jak zwykle miał na sobie jeden z tych niedorzecznych podkoszulków z długim rękawem. Derek nie wiedział jakim cudem chłopak się nie poci. Na zewnątrz było z trzydzieści stopni i sam nosił swoją skórzaną kurtkę bardziej z przyzwyczajenia. Reyes chyba podzielała jego zamiłowanie do ulubionej sztuki odzieży, bo jej własna leżała bezpiecznie zawieszona na krześle.  
Derek przez ostatni tydzień obserwacji nauczył się wielu rzeczy o Stilinskim. Chłopak jadał sałatki niemal codziennie i chociaż zawierały mięso, więc nie był wegetarianinem, wyglądały na zdrowe i ręcznie robione. Nie zamawiał stołówkowego żarcia, którym truli się inni i żartował notorycznie ze Scotta. Allison w zasadzie była szczytem ich trójkąta. Wydawało się, że emocjonalnie umawia się ze Stilinskim, a fizycznie związana jest ze Scottem. To wiele by wyjaśniało, bo McCall był naprawdę półidiotą.  
Mieli kilka wspólnych zajęć i niezależnie czy był to angielski czy ekonomia, Scott nie miał zielonego pojęcia o czym mówi.  
\- Zrywamy się dzisiaj z ostatnich lekcji – poinformowała go półgłosem Erica.  
\- Dzisiaj nie mogę – odparł, nie odwracając nawet wzroku od śmiejącego się Stilinskiego.  
W piątki miał jedyne zajęcia z nim. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miał uderzyć to właśnie dzisiaj.  
Erica parsknęła jakby odpowiedział jej jakiś dobry żart.  
\- Poważnie, Derek? – spytała. – Uważaj, żeby czasem Stilinski nie zrobił z ciebie przykładnego małego kujonka – ostrzegła go rozbawiona. – Może nawet wróci ci twoje nieodżałowane dziewictwo.  
Zignorował ją jak zawsze.  
Prawie dwie godziny później czekał przed drzwiami sali. Isaac oczywiście wraz z pozostałymi już dawno był w drodze do jednego z zagajników, więc wiedział, że będzie siedział sam. Stiles przeważnie zajmował stolik z Dannym, ponieważ Scott i Allison nie uczęszczali na ten kurs, więc Derek liczył na to, że uda mu się przydybać Stilinskiego.  
Nie miał jakiegoś określonego planu działania. Nie lubił rozpisywać sobie wszystkiego na kartce, a potem kierować się tylko jedną ścieżką, którą wcześniej wyznaczył. Dlatego tak bardzo teraz cieszył się, że nie nastawiał się zbytnio, że to on rozpocznie rozmowę. Normalnie nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Stilinski ma na tyle wielkie jaja, żeby podejść do niego na przerwie, ale właśnie w tej chwili stał przed nim marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie poproszę mojego ojca o cofnięcie żadnego z twoich mandatów – oznajmił mu tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji.  
Derek otworzył usta z zaskoczenia, bo spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego.  
\- Czy wyglądam ci na idiotę, który nie wie jak zaparkować? – spytał retorycznie.  
Derek nie miewał mandatów. Jeździł sensownie i równie inteligentnie parkował.  
\- Nie. Wyglądasz mi na idiotę, który nie wie kiedy zdjąć nogę z gazu – poinformował go bez drżenia w głosie.  
Derek nie był pewien którą ze swoich wściekłych min zrobił właśnie teraz, ale Stilinski nie wydawał się przejmować, jakby widział to wszystko już wcześniej. Jakby był ponad tym i Derek z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że tygodniowe gapienie może pójść na marne, jeśli w tej chwili nie wymyśli czegoś, co zatrzymałoby uwagę chłopaka na trochę dłużej. Potrzebował punktu zaczepienia, dzięki któremu widywałby Stilinskiego częściej i sam na sam.  
Przypomniał sobie o egzaminie z matematyki, który ich czekał za kilka tygodni i oblanych ćwiczeniach. Stilinski już był na dobrej drodze do tego, żeby przemknąć do sali, więc chwycił go za łokieć.  
\- Poczekaj – poprosił.  
Chłopak zawahał się i przepuścił w drzwiach Danny'ego, który uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc ich.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał Stilinski.  
\- Chciałem zapytać czy mógłbyś mi pomóc z matematyką – zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
Nie wiedział co prawda jak idzie z tym przedmiotem chłopakowi, ale gorzej od niego po prostu nie mogło.  
Stilinski patrzył na niego lekko zaskoczony, po czym schował dłonie do kieszeni, obserwując go w zamyśleniu.  
\- Mam dzisiaj odrobinę czasu po tych zajęciach. Moglibyśmy spotkać się w bibliotece – zaproponował.  
\- Będę tam – odparł z pewnością Derek, starając się nie szczerzyć.  
Kolejny punkt dla niego.

Derek nie sądził, żeby wytrzymali zbyt długo w bibliotece szkolnej. Kobieta, która urzędowała tam od zarania dziejów podejrzewała zresztą nie bez powodu, że wraz z Boydem dokonali małego sabotażu na zapleczu. Isaac wyszukał informacje na temat tworzenia dymu z suchego lodu i napojów gazowanych. Sparaliżowali wtedy całe piętro na kilka godzin.  
Nigdy nie znaleziono dowodów, że to była ich sprawka, ale bibliotekarka wiedziała lepiej. Dlatego teraz spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie, chociaż oczywiście uspokoiła się na widok Stilinskiego.  
\- Dzień dobry, pani Morell – przywitał się uprzejmie chłopak, przechodząc obok jej biurka.  
Derek po prostu skinął jej głową.  
Udali się do jednego z dalej położonych stolików i Stiles wyciągnął swój podręcznik i notatki.  
\- Z czym dokładnie masz problem? – spytał rzeczowo.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo. Lepszym pytaniem byłoby; z czym nie masz problemu. Odpowiedź byłaby dużo krótsza. Swego czasu opuścił tak wiele zajęć, że teraz z trudem łapał o co chodzi na lekcjach. Brakowało mu podstaw, tego był pewien.  
\- Dobra. Może pokaż mi jak odrabiasz prace domowe. Morris w końcu zadał nam kilka zadań na weekend – zaproponował Stilinski, gdy milczenie przedłużało się.  
\- Chcesz, żebym odrobił pracę domową? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Derek, bo coś takiego nie przemknęło mu przez myśl przez wiele ostatnich tygodni.  
\- Będę mógł się rozeznać, z którymi partiami materiału masz rzeczywiście problem. Chyba prosiłeś mnie o pomoc – przypomniał, rozsiadając się po drugiej stronie stołu.  
Derek zamrugał, bo nie sądził, że zostanie potraktowany aż tak poważnie.  
\- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? – spytał zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Stiles oderwał wzrok od podręcznika.  
Jego oczy z tej odległości wydawały się jeszcze bardziej miodowe i ciepłe.  
\- Jakim byłbym katolikiem, gdybym nie pomógł? – spytał retorycznie, ale Derek wyczuł w jego głosie nutki sarkazmu.  
Stilinski otworzył książkę na ostatnim rozdziale, który przerabiali i zaczął podkreślać najważniejsze partie dotyczące wzorów, które będą im potrzebne w pracy domowej. Derek nie zastanawiał się długo i sięgnął po własne notatki. Przeważnie nie pokazywał ludziom swojego charakteru pisma, bo po ojcu inżynierze, który uczył go rysować pierwsze litery, niemal kaligrafował. Erica notorycznie nabijała się z niego, że powinien zamknąć się w klasztorze i przepisywać ręcznie księgi.  
Stilinski jednak nie skomentował w żaden sposób idealnie okrągłych liter, ale zaczął masować sobie skronie, gdy zobaczył pierwsze linijki równania.  
\- Żeby rozwiązać to równanie najłatwiej byłoby sprowadzić je do postaci równania kwadratowego – zaczął i zagryzł wargi, gdy Derek po prostu uniósł pytająco brwi.  
Stilinski sięgnął bez słowa po swój ołówek, a potem na wolnej stronie rozpisał o co dokładnie mu chodzi.  
\- Poznajesz? – spytał, ale Derek pokiwał przecząco głową.  
Stilinski przesiadł się w końcu na krzesło obok i Hale poczuł delikatny zapach wody po goleniu. Zdziwił się odrobinę, bo Stiles wydawał się mieć tak gładkie policzki, że wydawało się, iż nie musi się jeszcze golić.  
\- Czeka nas sporo pracy. Nie masz podstaw – stwierdził z lekkim westchnieniem.  
\- Co ty nie powiesz, geniuszu. – Kpina sama wyrwała się mechanicznie z jego ust, ale Stilinski nie wydawał się urażony. Raczej rozbawiony.  
\- Hale, przy tobie każdy wychodzi na geniusza – poinformował go i na to Derek nie miał już odpowiedzi.

Spotkali się w bibliotece jeszcze dwa razy w następnym tygodniu zanim Morell ich wyprosiła. Okazało się, że Derek ma zbyt donośny głos, który przeszkadza innym uczniom w nauce. W bibliotece nie bez powodu obowiązywał zakaz rozmów.  
Stilinski jakimś cudem czuł się odpowiedzialny za przyszły test i bez wahania zaprosił go do siebie w następnym tygodniu.  
Derek nie bardzo potrafił rozgryźć chłopaka. Widział jak Stilinski patrzy na jego mięśnie i od czasu do czasu usta, ale nie wyglądał na kogoś kto zamierzał zrobić pierwszy ruch. Jednocześnie trzymał pomiędzy nimi odpowiedni dystans, chociaż stykali się ramionami podczas gdy pokazywał mu podstawy rozwiązywania równań kwadratowych, które przegapił jakiś czas temu. Podobnie jak wzory skróconego mnożenia, które w zasadzie wiele wyjaśniły z poprzednich zajęć.  
Erica kpiła na całego, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzała mu przeszkadzać dopóki w weekendy wciąż aktywnie uczestniczył w ich spotkaniach. Dodatkowo Stilinski najwyraźniej nie zamierzał jakoś afiszować się z ich po szkolnymi dodatkowymi zajęciami, bo nie wspominał o tym ani słowem, a co ważniejsze nie starał się z nim witać na korytarzu jakby byli dobrymi znajomymi. Co było błogosławieństwem.  
Derek nie miał wątpliwości, że chłopak jest przynajmniej biseksualny. Gapił się na niego od czasu do czasu, a jego policzki rumieniły w odpowiedni sposób, co byłoby urocze, gdyby było bardziej męskie.  
Derek nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy w piątek znajdą się sami w domu Stlinskiego. Chłopak zdawał się kompletnie nie wiedzieć do czego to zmierza. Jeśli jednak coś podejrzewał – dawał na to swoje ciche przyzwolenie, co w zasadzie jeszcze bardziej pasowało Derekowi.

Ostatni dzień tygodnia nadszedł jak z bicza trzasnął i Stilinski czekał na niego już na parkingu.  
\- Jedź za mną – polecił mu tylko, podchodząc do swojego jeepa.  
Po kilku minutach skręcili na niewielki podjazd i Derek mógł spokojnie zaparkować czarne Camaro zaraz koło radiowozu. Poczuł się odrobinę zawiedziony, że ojciec Stilesa był wciąż w domu. Nie mieli z szeryfem dość dobrej historii znajomości. Przeważnie widywali się, gdy Derek wykręcił jakiś numer, a ostatnim razem to John Stilinski świecił w okno jego samochodu, gdy chętne usta jakiegoś nieznajomego właśnie robiły mu loda.  
\- Cześć tato – przywitał się wesoło Stiles, wchodząc do swojego domu.  
Odłożył klucze na stolik, wskazując Derekowi, żeby rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie w salonie.  
Hale był zaskoczony, że dom utrzymany był w takim porządku. Z tego co słyszał, Stilinscy mieszkali we dwóch odkąd zmarła żona szeryfa. Nie sądził, żeby stać ich było na wynajęcie gosposi, ale zagadka szybko się rozwiązała, gdy Stiles przyniósł mu sok i postawił szklankę na podkładce, żeby nie zostawić śladów na blacie.  
\- Kanapki są na stole w pojemniku – rzucił jeszcze chłopak, gdy szeryf zszedł po schodach już z mundurze.  
\- Wrócę bardzo późno, więc nie czekaj z kolacją. Te piątkowe zmiany są najgorsze – zaczął mężczyzna po czym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na siedzącym na kanapie Dereku. – Hale – przywitał się.  
Derek skinął głową.  
\- Szeryfie – odparł.  
Stiles sięgnął po opakowanie z kanapkami i wcisnął je ojcu do rąk.  
\- Dziesiątka? – spytał szeryf wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Dereka.  
\- Zależy o jakiej skali mówisz – odparł Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem, który chyba uspokoił Johna.  
Derek miał dziwne wrażenie, że to był ich jakiś wewnętrzny slang, w którym określali skalę kłopotów, ale wcale nie zamierzał tego teraz rozgryzać. Zszokowany zdał sobie sprawę, że szeryf porzucił temat jego obecności w swoim domu. Nawet jeśli Stiles powiedział wcześniej o ich wspólnych lekcjach, mężczyzna niecałe dwa tygodnie temu widział jak ktoś ssał penisa gościa swojego syna. Powinien jakoś zareagować.  
\- Scott dzisiaj przyjdzie na mecz? – spytał jeszcze szeryf.  
\- Koło osiemnastej – powiadomił go Stiles. – Zostawimy ci pizzę.  
\- I piwo. Nie wypijcie wszystkiego – dodał tonem, którego Derek też się nie spodziewał.  
Stiles krzątał się przez chwilę w okolicach kuchni, gdy jego ojciec sprawdzał czy ma wszystko ze sobą. Odznaka błysnęła w promieniach wiosennego słońca i Derek zamarł z przyzwyczajenia.  
\- Nie siedźcie za długo. Melissa nie lubi, gdy Scott włóczy się po nocy – dodał jeszcze w drzwiach i już go nie było.  
Stiles wrócił w końcu do salonu z dwoma talerzami i postawił przed Derekiem coś co wyglądało jak risotto.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że masz ochotę na obiad. Muszę coś zjeść, bo nie myślę z pustym żołądkiem – poinformował go, włączając telewizor.  
Sam usadowił się w fotelu i sięgnął za siebie po piwo, które najwyraźniej musiał wcześniej otworzyć. Derek obserwował jak jego usta obejmują sam wierzchołek butelki, a potem porusza się jabłko Adama, gdy chłopak przełykał zimny napój. Stiles był na swój sposób pociągający, chociaż to wychodziło dopiero przy dłuższej obserwacji.  
\- Ojciec pozwala ci pić? – spytał, starając się nie brzmieć na zdziwionego.  
Wątpił, żeby Stilinski miał chociaż osiemnaście lat. Sam skończył dopiero niedawno, a na pewno był pierwszą osobą z ich rocznika. Włamali się kilka lat wcześniej do dokumentacji szkolnych z Ericą, ale nie znaleźli nic ciekawego.  
\- Jedno zimne piwo w tak ciepły dzień jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło – wytłumaczył chłopak. – Na zewnątrz jest chyba z tysiąc stopni. Zaproponowałbym ci jedno, ale wracasz samochodem – przypomniał mu, zabierając się za jedzenie.  
Postawił butelkę na kolejnej podkładce i wyciągnął przed siebie długie nogi.  
\- Może powinieneś chodzić w koszulkach z krótszym rękawem? – spytał Derek nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Moje chude ramiona pozbawiłyby cię wzroku, mięśniaku. Po prostu o ciebie dbam – odparł niemal natychmiast chłopak.  
Chwilę jedli w milczeniu, bo przeważnie uwagi Stilesa ucinały wszelkie dyskusje. Chłopak zdawał się kompletnie nie przejmować plotkami o rzekomej agresywności Dereka, chociaż te akurat były nieprawdziwe. Hale wolałby, żeby Stilinski powściągnął trochę język, bo jego uwagi naprawdę były irytujące. Stiles przez prawie cały czas zdawał się mu mówić; znam cię, wiem o czym myślisz, a to nie była prawda. Nie wiedział, bo go nie znał.  
\- Nie potrzebuję, żeby o mnie dbano – mruknął pod nosem, czując się od razu głupio z talerzem jedzenia na kolanach i szklanką soku w dłoni.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo, czego przeważnie nie robił przy swoich znajomych. Ten grymas twarzy zarezerwowany był dla Dereka, co początkowo go ucieszyło, ale już kilka dni później zdał sobie sprawę, że ten uśmiech jest po prostu pełen rezerwy.  
\- Zaraz wrócę z moimi starymi notatkami. Jeśli będziesz chciał je pożyczyć, nie będę miał nic przeciwko – dodał chłopak wynosząc po chwili puste już talerze.  
Jeśli to gotował Stiles, Derek gotów byłby uznać, że chłopak jest genialną gosposią. Dbał o porządek i robił śniadania do pracy. Nic dziwnego, że wracał po szkole zaraz do domu. Derek nigdy nie słyszał, żeby szeryf robił zakupy do domu, więc Stilinski pewnie i tym się zajmował.  
Stiles zniknął gdzieś w dalszej części domu i po chwili Derek usłyszał dźwięk spadających przedmiotów, a potem kilka przekleństw, których sam by się nie powstydził.  
\- Nic mi nie jest! – krzyknął Stilinski, gdy Derek już zastanawiał się czy nie sprawdzić co się stało.  
Chłopak wrócił po chwili, rozmasowując ramię. W dłoni trzymał pudło z napisem Matematyka, które położył na stole, po czym sięgnął po słuchawkę.  
\- Amanda, powiedz mojemu ojcu, że nie zgadzam się na wędki w składziku – poinformował kobietę, która najwyraźniej była partnerką szeryfa.  
Derek pamiętał ją nawet jako tę, która chichotała, gdy zapisał spodnie dwa tygodnie temu. Ciekawiło go czy Stiles wie, ale jeśli tak – nawet komentarzem się nie zdradził.  
Może istniało coś takiego jak tajemnica policyjna? Albo coś w ten deseń?  
\- Przepraszam, ale ojciec zostawia wszędzie sprzęt do wędkowania. Tylko cudem nie mam w siebie wbitych haczyków – mruknął po nosem, zbierając ze stołu niepotrzebne rzeczy.  
Wyłączył telewizor i sięgnął po kolejny z pilotów po czym zawahał się.  
\- Mogę włączyć muzykę? Czy będzie ci przeszkadzać przy nauce? Szczerze powiedziawszy w domu zawsze potrzebuję jakiegoś rozpraszacza. Przeważnie to jest Scott, ale wciąż ma trening i… - urwał niepewnie spoglądając na Dereka, który nie wiedział jak przerwać ten potok słów.  
Stiles potrafił czasami tak się nakręcić, że powstrzymanie go wydawało się niemożliwe. Na szczęście zawsze zdążał się opamiętać i ustawał chociaż na moment.  
\- Nie ma problemu, o ile to nie Taylor Swift – powiedział.  
Stiles znowu uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Ekstra – podsumował, o dziwo tylko jednym słowem.  
Z głośników popłynęły nie całkiem rzewne ballady Coldplay i w zasadzie Derek nie miał nic przeciwko.

Stiles był inteligentny i to nie w ten standardowy sposób. Nie był po prostu mądry i wiedział wiele, ale potrafił to wykorzystać, a jego komentarze były zarówno trafne jak i odpowiednio sarkastyczne. Derek zawsze uważał, że to właśnie ironia jest wyznacznikiem prawdziwego ilorazu inteligencji, bo po cóż człowiekowi informacje, których nie potrafił w żadnej sposób wykorzystać?  
Jakoś w ciągu tygodnia Stiles dał mu swój numer telefonu, bo szeryf miał różnie rozplanowane zmiany i czasami potrzebował przestrzeni, żeby w ciszy pracować nad sprawami. Z oczywistych względów Derek nie zamierzał nawet protestować. Mężczyzna niepokoił go odkąd pierwszy raz się spotkali. Nie krzyczał, nie groził i nie próbował w nim wywołać fałszywego poczucia winy. Po prostu poinformował go, że odwiezie go do domu i wyjaśni jego matce sytuację. Zdaje się, że wtedy uciekli na pierwsze wagary i próbowali kupić alkohol w pobliskim barze, co nie mogło się wtedy udać. Nie mieli nawet w pełni szesnastu lat, chociaż Erice pewnie by się udało, gdyby była sama. Z tą wiecznie czerwoną szminką wyglądała na najmniej dwadzieścia.  
Stiles siadywał z nim też coraz częściej na kanapie, gdy pokazywał mu różne metody rozwiązywania zadań. Wszystko stawało się prostsze, gdy nauczył się podstaw i w tym tempie zaczynał sądzić, że nie tylko przygotuje się do egzaminu, ale być może nadrobi ostatnie dwa lata.  
Stilinski miał dar. Tłumaczył wszystko klarownie i jasno. Nie bawił się w nieścisłości. Zadania rozwiązywał nie pomijając żadnego kroku, żeby Derek łatwiej mógł je przeanalizować, co też Hale czynił, bo Stiles notorycznie sprawdzał, czy na pewno nie marnotrawi swojego czasu. Nie robił mu co prawda kartkówek, ale to wychodziło, bo każdy poprzedni dzień był powiązany z następnym i nad pewnymi kwestiami pracowali aż do skutku, bo nie mogli ruszyć dalej.  
Derek czasem pomagał mu też przy przyrządzaniu obiadu, odkąd jadał u Stilinskich prawie cztery razy w tygodniu. Jego matka nie miała nic przeciwko, gdy tylko usłyszała nazwisko szeryfa. Oczywiście musiało wzbudzić powszechny szacunek, chociaż Talia Hale spojrzała też na niego podejrzliwie, gdy wspomniał o wspólnej nauce. Do tej pory, gdy nie wracał do domu, przeważnie oznaczało to kłopoty.  
Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że szeryf ufał swojemu synowi. I to cholernie mocno, bo Stiles od czasu do czasu wyciągał z szafki whiskey i nalewał sobie z lodem, a potem nie próbował nawet ukrywać szklanki, gdy jego ojciec wchodził do salonu po skończonej zmianie.  
Matka Dereka nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mu przy sobie pić. Wątpił nawet, że miałoby się to zmienić, gdy skończyłby dwadzieścia jeden lat. Między szeryfem a Stilesem była jakaś nieuchwytna nić porozumienia i szybko zrozumiał, że w pewnym sensie zazdrości im tego.  
Jego rodzice rozwiedli się cztery lata wcześniej i nie mieszkał z ojcem. To Laura zdecydowała, że powinni się rozdzielić i on został z matką. Nie wiedział czy to dobra czy to zła decyzja, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to wtedy wszystko szlag trafił.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie na kanapie, ocierając się przypadkowo o jego ramię. Chłopak sięgnął po komórkę i odebrał smsa, krzywiąc się.  
\- Świetnie – mruknął pod nosem Stilinski. – Mój ojciec jutro urządza wieczorek pokerowy, więc odetnie nam salon – poinformował go. – Znajdę ci więcej zadań na weekend, żebyś mógł poćwiczyć równania z deltą – dodał, przeciągając się.  
\- W zasadzie moglibyśmy pouczyć się u mnie – zaproponował niepewnie.  
Dotąd nie zapraszał nikogo prócz swojej paczki do domu, ale jeśli chciał dalej oswajać Stilesa ze sobą, musiał dać mu naruszyć swoją przestrzeń prywatną. Poza tym zawsze jego terytorium dawało mu większą pewność siebie i nie musiał obawiać się, że gdzieś zza rogu wyskoczy szeryf. Kwestia tylko czy Stiles pozwoli się do niego zwabić.  
\- Hm, byłoby idealnie – odparł chłopak z lekkim uśmiechem i Derek dodał sobie kolejny punkt.

Stiles oczywiście wiedział, gdzie jest dom Hale'ów, chociaż otaczały go same lasy. Dlatego Derek nie był zaskoczony, że Stilinski najpierw wpadł do swojego domu z zakupami, żeby przygotować kilka przekąsek ojcu na wieczór, a potem obiecał podjechać do niego.  
Derek wykorzystał ten dodatkowy czas na złożenie łóżka i uprzątnięcie walających się po podłodze ubrań. Wprowadzenie mieszkającego w sterylnie czystym domu chłopaka do jego artystycznego nieładu wydawało mu się nie odpowiednie. Jego matka rzuciła mu zatroskane spojrzenie, ale zignorował je jak każde kolejne. Nie zamierzał jej teraz tłumaczyć, że w zasadzie sprząta, żeby zachować pozory.  
Stiles zadzwonił do drzwi jakąś godzinę później i jego matka oczywiście musiała otworzyć.  
\- Och, pewnie jesteś kolegą Dereka – powiedziała.  
\- Tak, Derek nie wspomniał, że będziemy się dzisiaj uczyć? – zdziwił się niemal natychmiast Stiles. – Przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam. Myślałem, że panią uprzedził.  
Stilinski wydawał się faktycznie zakłopotany, więc Derek po prostu odchrząknął.  
\- Chodź do mojego pokoju. Tam będziemy mieć trochę ciszy – mruknął, wskazując mu drogę na piętro.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do jego matki, co jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało, bo tylko temu jeszcze brakowało, żeby i ona zaczęła jęczeć jaki wspaniały jest syn szeryfa.  
Stiles wsunął się do środka, niemal od razu kładąc plecak na zagraconym biurku. Wyciągnął notatki i zawahał się, widząc, że jedynym miejscem siedzącym w jego pokoju jest łóżko.  
\- Powinieneś był uprzedzić swoją mamę, że przyjdę. To było niegrzeczne – poinformował go, siadając na skraju.  
Derek prychnął, zajmując miejsca zaraz obok. Stiles musiał wziąć w domu prysznic, bo pachniał świeżością i czymś cytrusowym.  
\- Moja matka już się przyzwyczaiła – mruknął, sięgając po ołówek, ale Stiles najwyraźniej nie uznał tematu za zakończony.  
\- Powinieneś traktować ją lepiej. Naprawdę dziwię się, że ci jeszcze nie nakopała – poinformował go chłodno i Dereka po prostu trafił szlag.  
Z nikim nie rozmawiał o rodzinie, bo ten temat nie istniał. I na pewno ze wszystkich ludzi, nie Stiles Stilinski będzie go pouczał o tym jak powinien się zachowywać.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia o moich układach z matką, więc możesz sobie odpuścić – warknął nie starając się nawet ukryć rozdrażnienia.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach i uśmiechnął się chłodno.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie mam pojęcia – zgodził się, co zaskoczyło Dereka. – Moja mama nie żyje – dodał, wracając do notatek.  
Hale poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku po raz kolejny nie potrafiąc znaleźć słów.

Derek nie mógł przestać obserwować Stilesa. Stało się to w pewnym momencie jakimś stałym punktem programu i chociaż chłopak nie zwracał na niego uwagi w szkole, jego przyjaciele spoglądali na niego z zaniepokojeniem, jakby wiedzieli, że Derek coś kombinuje. Isaac niemal dostał zawału, gdy po pierwszym miesiącu lekcji ze Stilesem, Hale zdał egzamin. Nie bez problemów, ale jednak na jego arkuszu gościło B+. Natychmiast przesłał Stilinskiemu smsa ignorując zirytowane spojrzenie Morrisa. Stiles odebrał już pod ławką, ale uśmiechnął się lekko, co Derek oczywiście odnotował.  
W zasadzie mógłby przestać już uczęszczać na ich wspólne lekcje, ale nie dość, że popsułoby mu to plany to dodatkowo nie miał po prostu ochoty. Stiles potrafił być zabawny, kiedy chciał i na pewno był nadpobudliwy. Może to nawet odnotowano w jego aktach, chociaż Derek nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.  
Nie wiedział kiedy zbudowali jakiś swój plan tygodnia, ale widywali się cztery razy w tygodniu i nawet szeryf zaczął traktować go jako stały element pejzażu domowego. Co ograniczało się mniej więcej do tego, że witali się pojedynczymi słowami, a mężczyzna potem ignorował go, aż do chwili gdy wychodził do pracy.  
Nie rozmawiali, bo nie mieli o czym, ale Derek nie czuł się intruzem. Stiles nie miał nic przeciwko jego obecności i przyłapywał chłopaka na gapieniu się na jego tyłek raz czy dwa. Częściej po prostu Stilinski zwieszał się patrząc na jego usta, co też było przyjemne.  
To było jedno z tych leniwych popołudni, gdy Stiles nie zdążył przygotować obiadu i zaraz po wejściu do domu udał się do kuchni. Derek przeważnie oglądał telewizję lub nadrabiał prace domowe z pozostałych przedmiotów. Rzadziej sam proponował pomoc. Nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w kuchni. Dawniej z Laurą i matką przygotowywali wspólnie śniadania i obiady, ale to skończyło się jak wszystko inne.  
\- Posiekasz pomidory? – spytał nagle Stiles, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Potrzebne mi pół kilograma, a zanim dobiorę się do pozostałych składników… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
Derek wstał bez słowa i umył dłonie w zlewie. Za ladą było dostatecznie dużo miejsca dla nich dwóch, ale i tak otarł się ramieniem o plecy chłopaka. Stiles podskoczył zaskoczony, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek, jakby wiedział do czego zmierza Derek. W zasadzie Hale nawet nie starał się czasami być subtelny. Trochę irytowało go, że chłopak mimo wszystko nie odpowiada entuzjastycznie, ani nie daje wręcz odwrotnych sygnałów. Trwali w zawieszeniu od pewnego czasu, a Derek nie należał do najbardziej cierpliwych.  
Sięgnął po nóż i umyte pomidory, które Stiles przed nim postawił i zaczął ciąć je na równe choć niezbyt duże kawałki. Stilinski obierał czosnek i przygotowywał pozostałe składniki, i wszystko wyglądało na to, że zjedzą jakiś sos pomidorowy z makaronem.  
\- Cholera – syknął, gdy ostrze nacięło jego skórę.  
Kwasy zawarte w pomidorach niemal natychmiast dostały się do rany i teraz piekła go ręka. Possał koniuszek palca i wytarł świeżą krew o koszulkę, ale Stiles stał już przy nim.  
\- Pokaż, dzieciaku – westchnął, po czym złapał go za dłoń i pociągnął pod bieżącą wodę.  
Chłopak zmył z jego ręki pozostałości po soku i osuszył skórę jednorazowym ręcznikiem.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – warknął Derek, bo czuł się dziwnie, gdy Stiles go dotykał z taką delikatnością.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, wielki zły wilku – przyznał mu rację niemal natychmiast, ale wyciągnął z apteczki plaster od razu opatrując jednak głębszą niż myślał ranę.  
Chłopa spojrzał krytycznie na swoją pracę, a potem pobrudzoną krwią koszulkę i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Musisz się przebrać i to zaprać, bo zostanie plama – poinformował go Stiles, ciągnąc go w stronę schodów.  
Derek ponownie nie myślał nawet o proteście, bo Stilinski nigdy jeszcze nie zaprosił go na piętro. Uczyli się przeważnie w salonie lub przy kuchennym stole. Derek nie widział także pokoju Stilesa i niemal parsknął, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, które odbiegało bardzo od innych w tym dom. Po pierwsze uwagę przyciągał kolor; niebieski i przejrzysty, który kojarzył się Derekowi z jego własnymi oczami. Łóżko Stilesa nie było zaścielone, ale nigdzie nie walały się brudne ubrania. Za to już w progu można było potknąć się o sterty złożone z książek i komiksów, które też stały na półkach.  
Stiles podszedł do jednej z szafek i otworzył ją przez chwilę z wahaniem sięgając po jedną z koszulek.  
Spojrzał na Dereka, jakby chciał ocenić jaki rozmiar nosi, ale się poddał i po prostu rzucił mu ciuch.  
\- Krótki rękaw? – zdziwił się Hale, bo sądził, że Stiles nie posiada takowych koszulek.  
Stilinski wzruszył ramionami, więc Derek po prostu ściągnął swój podkoszulek, notując od razu, że Stiles nawet nie próbował udawać, że go nie obserwuje. Ubranie okazało się o rozmiar za małe, więc zdjął krępujący go materiał.  
\- Nie pasuje – warknął zirytowany, bo nagle stanie półnago pod czujnym wzrokiem chłopaka wydało mu się mało komfortowe.  
W jego stronę poleciała kolejna koszulka, w jakimś kompletnie absurdalnym deseniu, ale ona też była za mała i znów z krótkim rękawem. Derek spojrzał na zapięte mankiety Stilesa i przyszło mu na myśl, że być może chłopak coś ukrywa pod materiałem. To było nawet logiczne.  
Zrobił krok w jego kierunku, ale nie wziął od niego kolejnej koszulki tylko złapał go za nadgarstek.  
\- Co tam masz? – spytał, rejestrując, że źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.  
\- Puszczaj i po prostu przymierz koszulkę – warknął, próbując wyrwać się z jego uścisku, ale mięśnie Dereka nie były tylko lepem na wzrokowców.  
Zaczął odpinać mankiety chłopaka, a Stiles nacisnął mocno miejsce tuż pod jego łokciem i dłoń Dereka sama się otworzyła. To musiała być jakaś sprytna dźwignia, której nauczył go szeryf.  
Hale jednak nie należał do osób, którym można cokolwiek wyperswadować, więc po prostu złapał chłopaka w pół i docisnął do łóżka swoim ciałem. Przyblokował go nogami i zębami rozpiął guzik, ignorując protesty Stilesa. W końcu kawałek jasnej skóry ujrzał światło dzienne.  
Derek nie był pewien czego się spodziewał. Może takiego tatuażu jaki miał na plecach? Jednak wzdłuż lewego nadgarstka Stilinskiego widniało kilka jasnych blizn, które kiedyś musiały być dość głębokimi cięciami. Miał mocne podejrzenia, że na prawej ręce Stiles ukrywa komplet następnych.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał, chociaż dobrze wiedział na co patrzy.  
Wydawało się, że wściekły Stiles nie odpowie, ale chłopak przestał się miotać i spojrzał na niego z tym krzywym wszystko wiedzącym uśmieszkiem, który Dereka tak wkurzał.  
\- Nie wiesz? – zdziwił się. – Myślałem, że wiesz wszystko o tym jak to jest być egoistycznym fiutem, który pławi się we własnym żałosnym bólu raniąc wszystkich dookoła – sarknął.  
\- Próbowałeś popełnić samobójstwo – stwierdził na wpółświadomie, bo słowa Stilesa jak zwykle uderzyły w dość czułą strunę.  
On nie był egoistyczny… Po prostu… Po prostu nikt go nie rozumiał.  
\- Podciąłem sobie żyły w dwa miesiące po pogrzebie mojej matki – przyznał dość spokojnie Stilinski, starając się unieść na łokciach, ale ciężar Dereka wciąż przygniatał go do materaca. – Mój ojciec mnie znalazł i powiedział mi, że jeśli nie chcę żyć dla siebie, to żebym chociaż żył dla niego – dodał z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  
\- Miał rację – odparł głucho Derek i Stiles znowu uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Poważnie geniuszu? Bo kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem nie byłeś specjalistą od układów z rodzicami – zakpił i Derek miał ochotę mu przyłożyć, bo to wszystko było nie tak.  
Jednak nie wiedział jak miałby to wytłumaczyć, bo jego rodzice się rozwiedli, a mama Stilesa nie żyła. Na parterze widział kilka jej zdjęć i to po niej chłopak odziedziczył te totalnie niedorzeczne pieprzyki. I jasną karnację, na której tak łatwo było rozpoznać rumieniec. Podobnie jak teraz, gdy Stiles leżał pod nim oddychając ciężko, a czerwona była nawet skóra na jego karku i dalej partie, które ginęły pod koszulą.  
Derek chciał zobaczyć jak daleko sięga ten rumieniec i dlaczego Stiles zawsze patrzy na niego tak wnikliwie jak teraz chyba spodziewając się kolejnej dziecinnej odpowiedzi, która zacznie się od; Nic nie rozumiesz, ale Derek miał dość, więc pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go.  
Wargi Stilesa były suche, ale miękkie i to było dziwne. Inne jak cały Stilinski, bo ten zamiast odepchnąć go i spytać; Co do cholery robisz?, przyciągnął go bliżej, oplatając teraz już wolnymi rękami. Pozwolił mu pogłębić pocałunek, który z minuty na minutę był mniej ostrożny. Potem bardziej mokry i Stiles dyszał w jego usta, ocierając się sugestywnie o jego udo. Derek usadowił się wygodniej na nim, przejmując kontrolę nad jednostajnym ruchem, które wykonywały ich biodra, a Stiles po prostu rozłożył szerzej nogi, wpuszczając go bliżej i bardziej do siebie.  
Dłonie chłopaka, nie tak znowuż ostrożne i gładkie jak wydawało mu się na początku, zaczęły masować jego kark i ramiona, i zsunęły się na jego bicepsy, a potem klatkę piersiową, którą Stiles gładził odrobinę dłużej. Wplótł palce we włoski, które zawsze irytowały Dereka i pociągnął je lekko, wsuwając język do jego ust.  
Derek wbił się mocniej w jego wargi i w niego, i Stiles jęknął, oplatając go nogami. A potem zaczął poruszać się w splątanej pościeli w rytm jego pchnięć, wychodząc mu naprzeciw z westchnieniami i sykiem, gdy Derek ugryzł jego wargę.  
\- Stiles? Stiles! – rozległo się na parterze i Stilinski niemal zepchnął go na podłogę.  
Scott najwyraźniej skończył wcześniej trening.  
\- Daj mi chwilkę. Już schodzę – odkrzyknął, uspokajając oddech.  
Derek spojrzał na niego nie wiedząc za bardzo co właśnie robili i co powinien powiedzieć, ale Stiles podnosił się już z łóżka, zapinając mankiety. Koszula chłopaka była tak wymięta, że wątpił, żeby McCall to przeoczył. Na wszelki wypadek pozostawały jeszcze opuchnięte od pocałunków usta i malinka, która powoli wychodziła zza kołnierzyka Stilinskiego.  
Sam też pewnie nie wyglądał lepiej, a erekcja niemal przebijała się przez jego spodnie. Jeśli będzie zmuszony siedzieć przy McCallu przez następną godzinę zapewne dorobi się sinych jaj.  
\- Koszulka w pomarańczowo-niebieskie paski jest największa – poinformował go w końcu Stiles. – Łazienka jest zaraz naprzeciwko. Kiedy przepłuczesz plamę zejdź na dół – dodał, wychodząc.

Derek nie wiedział co się stało. Nie był pewien dokładnie niczego. W jednej chwili Stiles mówił o największej głupocie jaką chciał popełnić, a w drugiej Derek przyssał się do jego twarzy.  
Tak na wieść o próbie samobójczej chyba nie reaguje nikt.  
Nie wiedział jednak jaka reakcja miałaby być odpowiednia. Co powinien był powiedzieć?  
Przykro mi?  
Dlaczego z nikim o tym nie porozmawiałeś?  
Stiles w zasadzie od zawsze widywał się ze Scottem. Byli przyjaciółmi zapewne z porodówki, bo ich urodziny wypadały w odstępstwie dwóch tygodni, więc dlaczego Stilinski nie pogadał z McCallem. Może Scott był po prostu gównianym przyjacielem?  
A może Stiles po prostu z nikim nie porozmawiał? Tak jak on po rozwodzie rodziców? Zamknął się w swoim pokoju i użalał się nad tym jaki świat jest niesprawiedliwy?  
Derek nie mógł przestać myśleć przez całą drogę do domu, więc niemal mechanicznie zaparkował samochód i wszedł do środka. Jego matka siedziała przy stole pracując przy laptopie i jak zwykle uśmiechnęła się smutno. Od jakiegoś czasu już nie pytała jak minął mu dzień, bo od lat nie odpowiadał, wchodząc od razu na piętro.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział, przypominając sobie tonem z jakim Stiles rzekł kiedyś, że jego matka nie żyje.  
Oczy kobiety rozbłysły zaskoczeniem, a potem obawą, którą Derek dobrze znał. Z tej odległości niemal widział jakie myśli przelatują jej przez głowę.  
Czy znowu będzie telefon ze szkoły?  
Znowu zrobił coś złego?  
Czy znowu będzie mieć rozmowę z szeryfem?  
Znienawidził się już za to i miał ochotę uderzyć pięścią w ścianę. Jak wtedy gdy Laura zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy tuż po rozwodzie rodziców i powiedziała mu, że muszą się rozdzielić, bo to nie fair, żeby którekolwiek zostało same.  
\- Pójdę do góry się pouczyć – powiedział zduszonym głosem.  
\- Tak, oczywiście – odparła z lekkim zachęcającym uśmiechem. – Stiles jest dobrym korepetytorem? – spytała.  
\- Najlepszym – odpowiedział i zdał sobie sprawę, że to najdłuższa normalna rozmowa jaką przeprowadził z nią od czasu, gdy ojciec wyjechał na wschodnie wybrzeże.  
Uciekł na piętro, czując ucisk w gardle i zamknął za sobą szczelnie drzwi.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles nie zachowywał się inaczej. Podczas lunchu siedział ze Scottem i Allison śmiejąc się z koloru włosów dziewczyny. Najwyraźniej szalona ciotka, która miała odwiedzić Argentównę parę dni temu naprawdę miała nie po kolei w głowie, bo Allison wróciła do szkoły z blond szopą. Scott i tak patrzy na nią jak urzeczony, a Derek gapił się na Stilesa.  
Stilinski miał na sobie koszulę z kołnierzykiem, który zakrywał malinkę z wczoraj. Przez Scotta nie zdążyli porozmawiać i Derek zaczynał się zastanawiać na czym stoi. Stiles mógł nie chcieć go widzieć. Powinien się wręcz cieszyć, że Stilinski nie robi żadnych scen. Gdyby chciał zapewne mógłby wszystko zwalić na niego i jego niestabilność emocjonalną. Gdyby chciał wystarczyło słówko do jego ojca i miałby na karku policję i pozew o napaść seksualną.  
Stiles jednak wyglądał jak zwykle i to było irytujące, bo od złej reakcji gorszy był tylko brak reakcji.  
Najgorsze było jednak to, że w zasadzie Derek nawet nie wiedział, co miałby robić dzisiaj po południu. W domu, gdy wracał czekał na niego już Isaac i jakoś zaczęli wspólnie powtarzać materiał, który przerobić ze Stilesem wcześniej. To była idealna metoda nauki, a Lahey przy okazji podwyższył swoje stopnie.  
Derek nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że z taką łatwością zapamiętywał słowa Stilesa. Potrafił go niemal cytować i to po trochę go przerażało, aż do wczorajszego dnia, gdy okazało się, że Stilinski też parafrazuje jego wypowiedzi.  
Może to było obustronne?  
Nie wiedział, a chciał wiedzieć.  
Wyciągnął komórkę, ignorując zdumione spojrzenie Isaaca i zamarł, bo w zasadzie co miałby napisać? Przeważnie było oczywistym, że się widzą po lekcjach i pytanie teraz o to Stilesa pokazałoby tylko jak bardzo niepewnie się czuje.  
Stilinski spojrzał na telefon w jego dłoni i przekrzywił głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym jego oczy rozbłysły jak wtedy gdy przypominał sobie o tym, co wypadło mu z głowy. Po chwili na ekranie Dereka pojawiła się pojedyncza wiadomość.  
[i]widzimy się u cb? t. pracuje nd sprawą[/i]  
Hale westchnął z ulgą i skinął głową, wiedząc, że Stiles go obserwuje.

Derek dzień wcześniej niemal posprzątał pokój. Nie potrafił się uspokoić, więc zaczął metodycznie układać ubrania w szafach, książki na półkach, a nawet odniósł brudne naczynia do kuchni. Co prawda nie zdążył pościerać kurzu, ale Stiles i tak przystanął zaskoczony w progu co było dobrą reakcją.  
Wcześniej nawet sam nie zauważył jak bardzo zagracony jego pokój był. Teraz odnalazły się nawet dwa krzesła, które przystawił do biurka i szczerze powiedziawszy czuł się z nimi lepiej. Siedzenie z chłopakiem na łóżku po wczorajszych ekscesach wydawało mu się nie na miejscu i do końca nie wiedział w zasadzie o co mu chodzi, bo przecież od ponad miesiąca właśnie do tego dążył – do zwabienia i uwiedzenia, jakkolwiek by tego nie nazwać.  
Stiles spojrzał na krzesła i podsunął jedno pod łóżko, na którym usiadł, wyciągając z plecaka podręcznik. Derek obserwował go przez chwilę i westchnął, bo najwyraźniej Stilinski faktycznie zamierzał zacząć się uczyć. I to tak na poważnie, bo wziął ze sobą pracę domową na piątek, którą odłożyli na później, zajmując się najpierw nadrabianiem materiału.  
Derek wsunął się łóżko i odchrząknął, gdy ich ramiona przylgnęły do siebie. Stiles nie wydawał się uciekać od jego dotyku, więc spojrzał na niego z determinacją w oczach.  
\- Chciałem przeprosić za wczoraj – powiedział w końcu.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Poważnie? Za którą część przepraszasz? – spytał Stiles, obracając się do niego przodem.  
Chwilę spoglądał na niego, a potem pochylił się do przodu, obejmując jego policzek i cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Za to się nie przeprasza, chyba że się żałuje – wyszeptał Stilinski tuż przy jego ustach, więc Derek znowu połączył ich usta.  
Był pewien, że Stiles przekrzywi głowę i rozchyli wargi, ale chłopak popchnął go do tyłu na łóżko i wspiął się na niego, trzymając nogi po obu stronach jego bioder. Schylił się, nie spuszczając go z oka i potarł nosem o jego szczękę. Musiał poczuć drobniutkie igiełki zarostu, bo Derek nie zdążył się dzisiaj ogolić. Przeniósł ciężar na dłonie i opadł lekko na jego klatkę piersiową, dopiero teraz pozwalając sobie na pocałunek.  
Przywarł do niego cały, wydając te niskie warknięcia, które wcześniej umknęły uwadze Dereka. Jego ciało było lżejsze i bardziej miękkie, ale przyjemnie ciepłe, więc Hale objął go ramionami, a potem poprowadził palce wzdłuż boków, aż do skraju koszulki. Zawahał się, bo nie chciał, żeby Stiles czuł się niekomfortowo, ale chłopak już zdejmował materiał przez głowę i zaczynał ciągnąć za jego podkoszulek ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- Masz wspaniałe ciało – wymruczał Stiles tuż przy jego uchu bardzo niskim, ochrypniętym tonem, więc kim byłby Derek pozbawiając go tego.  
Ściągnął koszulkę i chłopak od razu się do niego przylepił jak rzep. Cudem tylko nie stopili się w jedno, bo Stiles przywierał do niego każdym centymetrem skóry, a na domiar tego próbował ustami przedostać się niżej i niżej, i zatrzymał się dopiero na sutku, który stwardniał kiedy wilgotny język zaczął kreślić wokół niego kółka. Stiles ugryzł go lekko akurat w chwili, gdy pieszczota zaczęła irytować swoją delikatnością i Derek instynktownie wypchnął biodra do przodu, szukając tarcia. Nie był pewien czy jęczy, ale z całą pewnością Stiles wydawał mokre odgłosy, które w tej chwili doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.  
Podciągnął chłopaka wyżej, ponownie łącząc ich usta, bo pozostawanie biernym nigdy nie leżało w jego naturze i obrócił ich tak, że podobnie jak wczoraj przyciskał Stilesa do materaca. Zatopił się w zgięciu jego szyi, szukając ciemnego znaku, który tam zostawił i polizał słoną skórę.  
\- Ochhh – westchnął Stiles.  
Co oznaczało tylko, że Derek znalazł jedno z tych miejsc, na które w niedalekiej przyszłości należało zwrócić baczniejszą uwagę. Najlepiej w bardziej intymnej atmosferze i przy zgaszonych światłach.  
Stiles pchnął biodrami do góry, ale Derek powstrzymał go przed ocieraniem. Zsunął swoją dłoń pomiędzy nogi chłopaka i przywarł do miejsca, gdzie członek Stilesa niemal przebił się przez materiał i ścisnął lekko, a Stilinski wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc. Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy, wgapiając się w niego z otwartymi ustami, gdy masował przez spodnie jego przyrodzenie. Derek schylił się, żeby pocałować go i poczuł, że chłopak uśmiechnął się tuż przy jego ustach i sam przeniósł dłoń na wybrzuszenie w dżinsach Hale'a. Zaczął od szwu, który prowadził od podstawy penisa i palcami ugniatał twardniejące ciało.  
Derek ugryzł go ostrzegawczo w szczękę, a potem pocałował go w to samo miejsce, żeby złagodzić je językiem i wrócił tuż za ucho.  
\- Drzwi są zamknięte? – spytał cicho Stiles, więc skinął głową, łapiąc w lot sugestię i odpiął jego pasek jednym sprawnym ruchem.  
Podczas gdy chłopak męczył się z jego spodniami on poradził sobie z guzikami i zamkiem rozporka i zsunął materiał tak daleko jak mógł w tej niewygodnej pozycji. Włożył rękę do środka, nie przejmując się niewielką przestrzenią jaką miał, bo członek Stilesa pod wpływem jego dotyku cudownie zapulsował.  
\- O Chrrryssste – zasyczał chłopak, gdy Derek odnalazł odpowiedni rytm i poruszał miarowo ręką, przysysając się do sutka Stilinskiego.  
Pozycja nie była zbyt wygodna, więc próbował ich obrócić tak, żeby to Stiles był na dole, ale chłopak przytrzymał go i sam chwycił za jego penisa, początkowo badając go ostrożnie, a potem zawijając wokół niego te swoje cholernie długie palce.  
Derek miał kilka fantazji związanych z tymi dłońmi, ale nigdy nie sądził, że jedna z nich spełni się tak szybko. Stiles pchał do przodu swoje biodra, wbijając się członkiem w ciasny tunel, który tworzyła ręka Hale'a. Sam Derek po prostu poddał się leniwej pieszczocie, którą drażnił go drugi chłopak i starał się tylko całować i gryźć cokolwiek dosięgnął nad sobą.  
Nie był pewien co tak naprawdę doprowadziło go do orgazmu, bo równie dobrze mogli się tak ocierać kilka minut lub parę godzin. Stiles wyglądał na tak słodko zdeprawowanego z rumieńcem, który oblewał całą jego klatkę piersiową. Z ustami otwartymi i suchymi od dźwięków, które mimowolnie się przez nie przedostawały. Z oczami wlepionymi w Dereka z czymś dziwnym we wzroku, co nie było litością, ciekawością i na pewno nie było ciepłe.  
I Hale doszedł ze świadomością, że Stiles patrzył na niego z czystą żądzą.

Dni mijały i Derek zaczynał powoli dochodzić do wniosku, że wypracowali ze Stilesem pewien rozkład tygodnia. Spotykali się niemal codziennie i po krótszej lub dłuższej nauce matematyki, a teraz również angielskiego i biologii, przez kolejne dwie godziny zachowywali się jak napalone nastolatki, którymi byli. Derek nie mógł narzekać i nie zamierzał bynajmniej. Szybko zauważył, że w Stilesie nie ma nic z przerażonej nieśmiałej dziewicy i był jakoś dziwnie zawiedziony.  
Kiedy zapytał o to Stilinskiego, gdy leżeli nago na łóżku chłopaka, odpoczywając po naprawdę przyjemnej i długiej sesji macania, ten wyglądał jakby miał ochotę się roześmiać.  
\- Och, jeśli nasz zły chłopiec tak bardzo chciał zdeprawować niewinnego kujona powinien był zainteresować się tym jakieś półtorej roku temu – poinformował go lekko Stiles.  
I to była kolejna z tych rzeczy, których Derek nie rozumiał. Stiles był inny. Nie potrzebował skórzanej kurtki, wiecznie niezadowolonego wyrazu twarzy i góry mięśni, żeby wzbudzać jakiekolwiek reakcje.  
Stiles zawsze był otwarty i szczery, chociaż w zależności od tego z kim rozmawiał czasami używał eufemizmów i hamował potok sarkastycznych komentarzy.  
Przy Dereku nigdy tego nie robił i Hale czasami zastanawiał się czy powinien czuć się wyróżniony, czy obrażonym, bo po kilku słowach chłopaka przeważnie trudno było mu znaleźć odpowiedź.  
Kiedy jednak leżeli nago, spoceni i spleceni, Derek czasami też znajdował słowa. Bardzo rzadko, ale jednak. Czasami potrafił pytać i odpowiadać bez warczenia, co przerażało go tym bardziej, bo nawet wśród ludzi, których Stiles nazywał [i]Małym Gangiem Hale'a[/i] nie był tak otwarty i czytelny.  
I dlatego Derek tak bardzo cieszył się, że Stilinski nie wykorzystywał dalej tego ich niewielkiego rozejmu, gdy wchodzili w mury szkoły. Chłopak nie uśmiechał się do niego, nie obdarzał go ani jednym komentarzem, który wyciągnąłby na wierzch cokolwiek, co Derek mruczał mu podczas sesji obciągania, ani nic co mówili później lepiąc się od spermy i potu.

Szeryf jakoś przyzwyczaił się do jego permanentnej obecności w domu. W zasadzie nigdy tego jakoś nie skomentował, ale Derek i tak był pod wrażeniem, że mężczyzna zachowywał się w stosunku do niego nie tyle chłodno, co neutralnie. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że jeśli zrobi cokolwiek, wywinie jakikolwiek numer, ten ich cichy rozejm się skończy. Nie omawiali tego, bo to było totalnie oczywiste od samego początku.  
Derek czasami zastanawiał się czy Stiles rozmawiał z ojcem o ich lekcjach. Czy powiedział mu co robią za zamkniętymi drzwiami na piętrze. Niemożliwym było, żeby pieprzony szeryf Stilinski przegapił coś tak oczywistego jak malinki na szyi swojego syna.  
Jeśli jednak Stiles dostał jakąś pogadankę albo jego ojciec generalnie o czymkolwiek wspomniał, nigdy mu o tym nie powiedział.  
I to też było dziwne, bo Derek czuł, że zbliżają się do siebie. Stiles coraz bardziej pogłębiał ich kontakty kierując w dość dobrze znanym Hale'owi kierunku, więc Derek nawet nie był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy po ponad dwóch tygodniach odkąd tylko zaczęli to [i]coś[/i], Stiles rozsiadł się okrakiem na jego biodrach i spojrzał na niego z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem.  
Derek do końca nie wiedział dlaczego ten grymas zawsze wydawał mu się diaboliczny. Może dlatego, że kiedy ostatnio Stilinski tak się uśmiechnął, przez prawie dziesięć minut ssał jego jądra i nie pozwolił się od nich oderwać dopóki Derek nie zaczął otwarcie błagać o miłosierdzie.  
Samo wspomnienie o tym sprawiało, że robił się twardy.  
Stiles jednak tym razem pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go zaskakująco miękko. Leżenie pod chłopakiem i obserwowanie go z dołu generalnie było bardzo przyjemne. Skóra Stilesa prócz tych blizn na nadgarstkach była nienaruszona i pergaminowo cienka. Być może to wyjątkowo jasna barwa sprawiała takiego wrażenie, ale chłopak wydawał się kruchy w porównaniu z silnym, opalonym ciałem Dereka i Hale po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie przygniatania go do pościeli.  
Stiles w pewien sposób stanowił cenny skarb, o który należało dbać, więc Derek nie naciskał, żeby nie pozostawić na nim żadnej rysy.  
Stilinski zaczął masować jego ramiona, gdy siłowali się ustami, a potem dołączył delikatne posuwiste ruchy bioder. Derek czuł jego penisa sunącego po swoim brzuchu i w zasadzie miał ochotę złapać go w silnym uścisku, a potem obciągnąć go tak jak Stiles lubił najbardziej; często skręcając nadgarstkiem, żeby zahaczyć o wrażliwą główkę, rozprowadzając lepkie krople. Chłopak jednak trzymał go mocno i, gdy w końcu położył się na nim tak, że stykali się klatkami piersiowymi, sięgnął do niewielkiej szafki w przy łóżku. Derek nie musiał pytać czego Stiles dokładnie tam szukał. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że chłopak już w chwilę później będzie się ostrożnie przygotowywał, a on sam dostanie do rąk prezerwatywę.  
Stiles rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie, spoglądając sugestywnie to na gumkę, to na jego penisa, więc otworzył kondom i wsunął go ostrożnie na członek.  
\- Jak… - zaczął Derek, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, bo Stiles bezwstydnie odrzucił do tyłu pościel, znowu siadając na nim okrakiem.  
Tym razem chłopak jednak naprowadził pulsujący członek pod odpowiednim kątem do swojego tyłka i nabił się na niego pewnie. Przez chwilę Derekowi wydawało się, że zaraz eksploduje, bo Stiles był cholernie ciasny i gorący, ale zagryzł wargi i próbował się odprężyć. Stilinski zresztą też przyzwyczajał się do jego wielkości z tym swoim cholernie intensywnym wzrokiem wbitym w niego. Chłopak podtrzymywał swój ciężar na rękach i Derek szybko zdał sobie sprawę dlaczego, gdy Stiles w pełni na nim usiadł.  
Uprawiał już seks z kilkoma osobami, z kobietami i mężczyznami. Przeważnie bywał na górze albo był w pełni odbiorcą tego, co robiono, więc nie powinien raczej reagować tak gwałtownie ani na widok nad sobą, ani generalnie ciało Stilesa.  
Coś było w tym jak Stilinski kontrolował głębokość penetracji i kąt pod jakim penis Dereka się w nim zagłębiał. To co teraz robili było całkiem różne od tego do czego się przyzwyczaił. Nie było w tym nic pospiesznego i niezdarnego. Stiles poruszał się z nieznośną powolnością, rozciągając się ostrożnie przy każdym pchnięciu. Nie wydawało się, że miałby to przyspieszyć i Derek nie mógł zdecydować czy to dobrze, czy piekielnie fatalnie, bo ta tortura była po prostu słodka. Przyjemne ciepło zaczęło kumulować się w jego podbrzuszu i bał spojrzeć się na Stilesa, bo chłopak opierał obie dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, odpychając się odrobinę. Czuł jego zaciskające się mięśnie ud po obu stronach swoich bioder i to już było za dużo.  
Położył jednak ręce na jego nogach, a potem przesunął je dalej, obejmując jego pośladki, bo po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Stiles miał zawsze cholernie gładką skórę, a do tego teraz pokryła się delikatną mgiełką potu i Derek z największą chęcią po prostu zlizałby słone krople, ale nie miał się jak poruszyć. Chłopak wciąż leniwie go ujeżdżał i w pokoju było słychać tylko ich przyspieszone oddechy. Miał ochotę powiedzieć coś, cokolwiek, ale leżał bezwładnie nawet nie mogąc kontrolować tego jak Stiles się na nim pieprzył, bo tylko w ten sposób mógł nazwać to co chłopak robił. Każdy ruch, każde drgnienie mięśni było tak wyważone i skierowane, żeby penis Dereka ocierał się o prostatę Stilinskiego i było coś zakazanego w tym, że Stiles sięgał po to sam. Coś grzesznego w tym jak chłopak drżał przy kolejnym ruchu, więc Derek ścisnął go mocniej za pośladki i nabił mocniej, żeby chociaż w ten sposób odzyskać panowanie nad sytuacją.  
Stiles zamknął oczy, nie mogąc skupić na nim wzroku i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, prostując się tak nagle, że Derekowi wydało się, że chłopak po prostu wywróci się na plecy. Dzięki jednak temu Stilinski całym ciężarem ciała nabijał się na jego penisa, co było jeszcze lepsze.  
Wolnymi już rękami sięgnął do swojego członka i zaczął się obciągać w rytm pchnięć Dereka, więc Hale nie zamierzał się wcale hamować. Uderzał biodrami o tyłek chłopaka raz po raz, to odnajdując odpowiednie tempo to je tracąc na nowo, ale to nie było ważne, bo rumieniec Stilesa rozprzestrzeniał się coraz bardziej i chłopak patrzył na niego tymi orzechowymi oczami, które śmiały się do niego i rozumiały go, i to naprawdę było więcej niż mógł znieść.  
Palce jego stóp zawinęły się, gdy jego penis zapulsował uwięziony pomiędzy ciasnymi pośladkami. I to była najwyższa pora, bo Stiles też dochodził nie odrywając od niego wzroku nawet na sekundę.

Kiedy Derek się obudził było już ciemno. Leżał przez chwilę zastanawiając się co wyrwało go ze snu aż dobiegł go cichy dźwięk. Stiles chyba próbował się do kogoś dodzwonić, bo wyraźnie teraz słyszał jak chłopak stuka w klawiaturę telefonu. Przez chwilę znowu panowała cisza, aż ktoś po drugiej stronie odebrał.  
\- Dobry wieczór – zaczął uprzejmie chłopak. – Pani Hale? – spytał i Derek spiął się.  
Stiles stał koło okna kompletnie nagi i rozmawiał z jego matką. To musiał być sen. A najprawdopodobniej koszmar.  
\- Z tej strony Stiles Stilinski. Tak, dokładnie. Uczyliśmy się dość długo i Derek zasnął – skłamał gładko chłopak. – Tak, oczywiście, Talio – powtórzył, jakby smakował to słowo i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles właśnie przeszedł z jego matką na ty. – Nie, tata nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby Derek u nas nocował. Nie ma sensu go budzić, wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Nie chciałem po prostu, żebyś się martwiła – odparł cicho Stilinski.  
Derek zesztywniał, bo nigdy w życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że jego matka mogłaby się niepokoić jego nieobecnością. Zerknął ostrożnie na zegarek, który wskazywał dopiero dziesiątą w nocy. A być może aż, skoro jego matka odebrała tak szybko telefon i oznaczało to, że czekała przy słuchawce.  
Nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego pytania, które zrodziło się w jego głowie. [i]Jak często zarywała noce, czekając na niego?[/i]  
Bardzo rzadko udawało mu się wrócić w piątki do domu przed czwartą nad ranem.  
\- Nie ma problemu. Dobranoc – dodał jeszcze Stiles i rozłączył się.  
Derek obserwował jak chłopak przeciąga się i składa ich porozrzucane rzeczy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy się nie odezwać, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć. Stiles w końcu wsunął się do łóżka i uśmiechnął się śpiąco na widok jego otwartych oczu.  
\- Dobranoc – ziewnął Stilinski.  
\- Powinienem wracać do domu zanim wróci twój ojciec – szepnął w ciemności.  
\- W środku nocy? Leż gdzie ci dobrze – poradził mu chłopak, kładąc się na boku.  
Derek zamarł nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Nigdy dotąd nie spał z nikim w jednym łóżku. Wyjątek stanowił Isaac, gdy jeszcze się do nich nie wprowadził, a sytuacja w domu Laheyów wyglądała tak fatalnie, że czasami nocował u nich. Jednak Isaac nie uprawiał z nim seksu i nie był cholernym Stilesem Stilinskim.  
I Derek zastanawiał się teraz czy wypadało go objąć ramieniem. Albo wtulić się mocniej w jego plecy, bo z największą przyjemnością zanurzyłby się ponownie w tym słodkim cieple.  
Co jeśli Stiles zakpi, że nie spodziewał się po nim przytulaśnych zapędów? Mężczyźni w końcu nie obejmowali się po seksie, a przynajmniej nie ci, których poznał dotąd Derek.  
\- Obejmiesz mnie w końcu? – spytał chłopak, nawet się nie odwracając i Hale westchnął z ulgą.  
Przerzucił swoją rękę przez jego brzuch i położył ją na sercu Stilesa, które powoli zwalniało. Podobnie jak oddech, gdy chłopak zapadał w sen.

Tym razem obudził go dźwięk dobiegający z parteru. Stiles spiął się, gdy tylko usłyszał rumor i przetarł zaspane oczy. Derek miał odrobinę ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno, bo był niemal pewny, że zostanie zastrzelony, gdy tylko szeryf zorientuje się, że tu spał. Że spał z jego synem.  
\- To tylko tata – próbował uspokoić go Stiles.  
Nie był pewien czy to przez postorgazmiczne odprężenie wczoraj został na noc. Takiego idiotyzmu jak do tej pory nie popełnił nigdy. A przy sprzyjających wiatrach, gdy szeryf go zastrzeli, to mogła być ostatnia z jego głupot.  
\- Jesz tosty na śniadanie? – spytał Stiles, wysuwając się spod pościeli.  
Derek niemal natychmiast miał ochotę przyciągnąć go bliżej, ale chłopak stał już poza zasięgiem, wyciągając ubrania z szafki.  
\- Nie jem śniadań – wymruczał w końcu odpowiedź.  
\- Pijesz samą kawę? – spytał jeszcze Stilinski, żeby się upewnić i Derek skinął głową. - Zejdź na dół za dziesięć minut. Łazienka jest w korytarzu po lewej – dodał, wychodząc z pokoju.  
Nie był pewien czy to najlepszy pomysł, ale Stiles nie wydawał się przerażony tym, że spotkają się z jego ojcem przy śniadaniu. I że szeryf doskonale będzie wiedział co robili. Być może to kategorycznie zakończy ich wspólne lekcje.  
Derek jeszcze nigdy nie był postawiony w takiej sytuacji, ale ucieczka wydawała mu się nieodpowiednia. Jego samochód stał na podjeździe i nie trzeba było być Johnem Stilinskim, żeby poprawnie dodać dwa do dwóch.  
Zresztą, gdyby szeryf miał coś przeciwko, w zasadzie mógł wyrzucić go, gdy wrócił do pracy do domu.  
Derek po dobrej chwili wahania zszedł w końcu na dół i wsunął się na miejsce, które Stiles wskazał mu drewnianą łopatką. Chłopak pił już jedną ręką sok pomarańczowy, a drugą przewracał jak się okazało naleśniki. Szeryf szamotał się gdzieś w głębi domu, chociaż nie było go jeszcze widać.  
\- Tata w każdą sobotę rano jedzie na ryby – wyjaśnił Stiles, stawiając przed nim kubek czarnej kawy. – Mówiłem, że wędki w składziku to kiepski pomysł! – odkrzyknął znad patelni.  
\- Musisz mieć wiecznie racje?! – odwarknął szeryf, wchodząc do kuchni.  
Derek zacisnął dłonie na kubku, nerwowo wiercąc się na krześle pod badawczym wzrokiem mężczyzny.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział starając się, żeby jego głos nie drżał.  
\- Dobry – odparł Stilinski, zabierając z lady drugi kubek z kawą. – Stiles, pomożesz mi je wyjąć? Jestem już spóźniony – jęknął.  
Chłopak nawet nie pofatygował się, żeby odwrócić się do niego przodem.  
\- Ostrzegałem, że to się tak skończy – oznajmił ojcu Stiles. – Jak się teraz poszamoczesz to może następnym razem odłożysz je na swoje miejsce.  
Szeryf dopił jednym haustem kawę i spojrzał na Dereka, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Poprzeczna zmarszczka przecięła czoło mężczyzny i Derek pomyślał, że to jest właśnie ta chwila, gdy Stilinski wyciągnie broń i najprawdopodobniej go zastrzeli.  
\- Hale – powiedział mężczyzna i Derek podskoczył. – Pomożesz mi – dodał niezbyt zadowolony i poszedł w głąb domu.  
Derek zawahał się, ale kiedy Stiles dalej robił naleśniki jakby nic się nie stało, w końcu zsunął się z krzesła i podążył za niepokojącymi dźwiękami. Szeryf faktycznie próbował wydostać splątane wędki z niewielkiego składziku, których kilka tygodni wcześniej zaatakował Stilesa. Derek pamiętał nawet telefon na posterunek w tym celu.  
\- Przytrzymaj pudła, ja pociągnę – poinformował go mężczyzna.  
Po chwili jedna z trzech wędek była wolna.  
\- Dobra, jakoś dam radę – odparł po chwili szeryf wysuwając z dołu skrzynkę z przynętami.  
Derek już miał wycofać się do kuchni, gdy przytrzymała go za nadgarstek spora dłoń.  
\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze przyłapię cię w twoim samochodzie… - urwał Stilinski sugestywnie.  
Derek nie pytał o co dokładnie chodzi. Nie musiał. Pokiwał tylko pospiesznie głową i, gdy John wypuścił jego rękę, wrócił niezwłocznie do kuchni.  
Stiles siedział już przy stole i jadł śniadanie, popijając naleśniki jeszcze większą ilością soku pomarańczowego. Jako jedyny zainteresowany był faktycznie jedzeniem. Szeryf podobnie jak i Derek zadowolili się kawą.  
Śniadanie upłynęło pod znakiem niezręcznej ciszy. John spoglądał na niego z czymś podejrzliwym w oczach, ale nie wrócił do przerwanej wcześniej rozmowy. Derek po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że to coś co gniecie go od środka musi być wstydem. Za żadne skarby świata nie chciał, żeby Stiles dowiedział się o tym facecie w samochodzie, z którym przyłapał go szeryf.  
Chłopak być może był nad wyraz tolerancyjny, ale Derek nie miał pewności jaka byłaby jego reakcja. I nie chciał się dowiedzieć. Najlepiej nigdy.  
W końcu szeryf zabrał wędki i wyszedł, krótko się żegnając, a Stiles zabrał się do porządkowania stołu.  
\- To było dziwne – powiedział Derek zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i chłopak spojrzał na niego pytająco. – To znaczy… Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Twój ojciec nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby ktokolwiek tutaj nocował? – spytał wprost.  
Stiles roześmiał się szczerze rozbawiony.  
\- Ktokolwiek czy ty? – spytał retorycznie chłopak, opierając się biodrami o blat. – Wiesz, mamy z moim ojcem pewien układ. Nie liczę, że go zrozumiesz, bo Scott do tej pory twierdzi, że to po prostu najlepszy ojciec na świecie, czego nie będę podważał bynajmniej – parsknął. – Kiedy umarła moja mama ktoś musiał zająć się domem. Ciotka z Houston mieszkała z nami przez prawie miesiąc, ale to było oczywiste, że nie może przeprowadzić się do nas na stałe. Mój ojciec pracuje po dwanaście, czasami szesnaście godzin na dobę – ciągnął dalej. – Jak myślisz kto zajmuje się domem? – spytał całkiem retorycznie.  
\- Jaki to ma związek z… - przerwał mu Derek.  
\- Jeśli to nie jest dorosłością, to co nią jest? – spytał ponownie Stiles. – Mój ojciec się nie oszukuje; za kilka miesięcy pójdę do college'u. Seks jest tylko jednym z aspektów bycia odpowiedzialnym, o ile to co się robi, robi się sensownie – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Kilka miesięcy temu mój ojciec przyłapał jakiegoś gówniarza w jego samochodzie, gdy ktoś robił mu obciągał – ciągnął dalej i Derek poczuł pierwsze igiełki paniki, które zaczęły wbijać mu się w skórę. Stiles jednak najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że nieświadomie mówi o nim, bo wyglądał na nieporuszonego. – Myślisz, że to byłoby bardziej sensowne? Nie upijam się, bo też nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego. Wolę ze spokojem wypić piwo albo dwa oglądając mecz z ojcem. Kac to fatalna sprawa i nie wiem w zasadzie dlaczego ludzie sobie to robią – dodał wzruszając ramionami.  
Z logiką Stilesa nie można było się kłócić. Jeśli szeryf wyznawał podobne zasady, a na to wyglądało, to zaufanie, którym obdarzał syna budowali przez ostatnie lata. Faktycznie sądząc po dzisiejszym ranku i każdym poprzednim spotkaniem z Johnem Stilinskim, obaj traktowali się jak dorosłych. Byli partnerami w tym wszystkim, chociaż to w zasadzie Stiles wydawał się bardziej obciążony odpowiedzialnością za dom.  
\- Kiedy zmarła moja mama nie było łatwo – podjął po chwili chłopak z czymś dziwnym w głosie. – Jeśli jednak zostajecie tylko we dwójkę, uczysz się szybko tego, że nie chcesz stracić tej drugiej osoby. Sporo rzeczy trzeba czasem przemilczeć. Ja mojemu ojcu wybaczam, gdy dwa razy w tygodniu obżera się śmieciowym jedzeniem, wbrew zaleceniom lekarza. On przymyka oczy, gdy ktoś zostaje na noc – dodał.  
Derek miał ochotę dodać coś od siebie, bo bardzo rzadko rozmawiali ze Stilesem na takie tematy, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Jego matka początkowo próbowała protestować, gdy wracał późno do domu, ale już dawno straciła na to siły i teraz po prostu w milczeniu czekała.  
Kiedy Stiles wczoraj dzwonił do niej, żeby upewnić ją, że Derek jest bezpieczny i cały, i zdrowy to było coś dziwnego. Zapewne Stilinscy informowali się wzajemnie, gdy wracali później lub mieli się spóźnić. Derek nigdy tego nie robił, bo wiadomym było, że nie wiadomo kiedy wróci.  
Zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, jakby się czuł, gdyby sytuacja się odwróciła. Gdyby nie wiedział gdzie jest jego matka i kiedy się pojawi. Gdyby spóźniała się kilka godzin i wróciła nad ranem kompletnie pijana cuchnąc papierosami.  
\- Muszę wracać do domu – wychrypiał i Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Wcale cię tutaj nie trzymam – odparł tylko chłopak, odprowadzając go do drzwi.

Kiedy w końcu wszedł do środka, Isaac i jego matka jedli jeszcze śniadanie. Lahey uśmiechał się lekko, jakby wiedział gdzie dokładnie Derek był i co robił, ale jak zwykle powstrzymał się od komentarza. Hale nie miał pojęcia co powinien powiedzieć, bo mętlik, który miał w głowie nie pozwalał mu się skupić.  
Zaczynał nienawidzić Stilesa, bo przed nim jego życie było proste i łatwe. Gniew, który czuł, który spalał go od środka, napędzał go do działania, a teraz Stilinski powoli gasił ten płomień i w Dereku zostawała pustka. Nie miał ochoty oglądać więcej Erici i słuchać jej pustych komentarzy. Patrzeć na tępą twarz Boyda, któremu lepiej było siedzieć z nimi, bo nigdy o nic nie pytali.  
Z całej ich czwórki tylko Isaac miał faktyczne problemy i tylko on tak naprawdę starał się robić z tym cokolwiek.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się głucho, siadając przy stole.  
\- Chcesz śniadanie? – spytała jego matka, przysuwając mu koszyczek z chlebem.  
Nigdy chyba nie zrozumie dlaczego ona ani razu na niego nie nawrzeszczała. A gdy bez słowa przyprowadził pobitego Isaac, po prostu pozwoliła chłopakowi tutaj zamieszkać bez zbędnych pytań. Jeśli Lahey kiedykolwiek wyjaśnił jej swoją sytuację, Derek o tym nie wiedział.  
Teraz wydawała mu się jakąś pieprzoną świętą, która czekała na jakiekolwiek łaskawe słowo z jego strony i to bolało jeszcze bardziej. Jakaś ogromna gula rosła w jego gardle, a oczy zaczynały piec i to też było nienormalne.  
Nie bardzo wiedział co ma teraz zrobić, więc po prostu zaczął robić sobie kanapkę, ignorując spojrzenia Isaaca. Nigdy do tej pory nie wrócił tak wcześnie, żeby mogli ze spokojem zjeść sobotnie śniadanie.  
Ostatnie takie prawie rodzinne mieli na tydzień przed tym jak Laura i ojciec przenieśli się na wschodnie wybrzeże, a to dławiło tym bardziej.  
\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że oni nie żyją – powiedział cicho, spoglądając przez okno w przestrzeń.  
Jego matka wydawała się zaskoczona, ale zanim zdążyła o cokolwiek spytać, on już się podniósł i wybiegł z kuchni.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek nie bardzo wiedział kiedy to się zaczęło, ale pewnego dnia siedząc na stołówce zdał sobie sprawę, że się boi. Już od dłuższego czasu nie próbował nawiązywać ze Stilesem kontaktu wzrokowego w szkole i powrócili do ignorowania się. Znajomi Stilinskiego zresztą chyba odetchnęli przez to z ulgą, ale Derek nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że zawalił.  
Wszystko było nie tak i pewnego dnia stanęło na głowie. Stiles jak zwykle siadywał ze Scottem i Allison ubrany w te swoje wysoko dopięte koszule, które zasłaniały malinki, które Derek robił mu, gdy się całowali. To było dziecinne, ale nie potrafił przestać. Chciał naznaczyć chłopaka i zobaczyć jak ten się zachowa, gdy ktoś skomentuje ślady.  
Nigdy jednak tak się nie stało. Pieprzone kołnierzyki zawsze zasłaniały wszystko dokładnie, a Stiles po prostu ignorował go jak zawsze.  
I wtedy przyszedł strach.  
Może Stiles tak naprawdę traktował go jak każdy do tej pory. Może dla niego też był tylko do łóżka, a bynajmniej nie do rozmowy, bo kto u licha chciałby rozmawiać z Derekiem Halem?  
Więc Derek starał się, chociaż dostrzegł to dopiero teraz. Sprzątał pokój przynajmniej raz w tygodniu i prasował swoje rzeczy. Przychodził przygotowany do szkoły, pamiętając jakim wzrokiem obdarzył go Stilinski, gdy raz jeden jedyny nie udało mu się zaliczyć testu niezapowiedzianego z matematyki. A Stiles nie reagował. Jeśli zauważył zmiany, przemilczał je jak zawsze i wszystko i to teraz zaczynało coraz bardziej denerwować Dereka.  
Nie słuchał o czym truje mu Erica nad uchem i nie chciał nawet myśleć co chodzi po głowie Isaaca. Zerkał tylko niepewnie w stronę stolika Stilesa, gdzie ten zaczynał rozdawać zaproszenia na swoje urodziny. Impreza miała być kameralna, bo sporo osób odmówiło przyjścia ze względu na szeryfa, ale Stiles zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Śmiał się tylko w stronę Allison, która z długiej listy wykreślała coraz to nowe nazwiska, a Derek czekał.  
Od ponad tygodnia czekał na cholerne zaproszenie i słyszał szum w uszach za każdym razem, gdy Stiles podczas co sobotnich śniadań z szeryfem opowiadał o tym co zaplanowali ze Scottem. Chłopak ani słowem nie odezwał się czy chce tam jego czy nie, więc czekał i to czekanie zabijało go.  
Nie wiedział nawet jak minął kolejny tydzień i rozsiedli się wygodnie w kuchni Stilinskich. Zwyczajem stało się już to, że Derek pomagał powyciągać wędki szeryfa z coraz to nowych skrytek, gdy Stiles robił śniadanie. Przeważnie też John Stilinski dzielił swoją gazetę na dwie części pozwalając Derekowi przeczytać dodatek sportowy, gdy sam przeglądał te bardziej polityczne kwestie. Potem wymieniali się bez zbędnych słów.  
\- Cholera, zapomniałbym – zaczął Stiles wgryzając się w swojego tosta podczas gdy obaj z jego ojcem popijali czarną kawę.  
I Derek pomyślał, że po ponad tygodniu czekania właśnie teraz nadeszła jego chwila. Odstawił kubek i cierpliwie dał Stilesowi skończyć się dławić okruszkami, które musiały dostać się do tchawicy chłopaka.  
\- Za tydzień w piątek nie będziemy mogli się pouczyć – ciągnął Stilinski. – Mój kuzyn Miguel zostaje cały weekend w moim pokoju – dodał i wrócił do żucia pachnącego masłem chleba.  
I Derek zamarł, bo nic więcej nie nadeszło, chociaż czekał. I Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że to była kolejna z tych rzeczy, która go ominęła.

Ignorował telefony Stilesa i wiedział, że to dziecinne, ale dawno już nie wychodzili całą grupą. To był pierwszy dzień jak wagarowali i Derek naprawdę starał się nie myśleć o Stilinskim i głupich rozmowach, które prowadzili leżąc w łóżku. O pieprzonych złączonych dłoniach, ani o tym jak chłopak ufnie się w niego wtulał. O tym jak opowiadał o matce, która dawno nie żyje, a Derek wspominał o siostrze bliźniaczce, która nigdy nie miała czasu przyjechać na jego urodziny odkąd przeprowadziła się na Wschodnie Wybrzeże i znalazła nowych przyjaciół.  
Starał się jak mógł ignorować zmartwione spojrzenia Isaaca i pełne triumfu uśmiechy Erici.  
\- Wypij coś smutasie – rzuciła do niego Reyes, ale Derek zignorował ją.  
Był poza domem i po raz pierwszy po lekcjach nie widział się ze Stilesem. Zerknął za zegarek i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już po dziesiątej. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio siedział ze swoim 'Małym Gangiem' tak długo.  
\- Prowadzę – odwarknął i wstał, bo siedzenie w porzuconym wagonie wydało mu się w tej chwili idiotyzmem. – Zbieramy się Isaac – poinformował chłopaka, który bez wahania podążył za nim.  
Milczeli w drodze powrotnej chociaż Lahey parę razy otwierał usta. Porzucał jednak temat za każdym razem i Derek nie wiedział czy ma się cieszyć, że nikt nie próbuje przeprowadzić mu jakiejś emocjonalnej lewatywy.  
Co miałby mu zresztą powiedzieć?  
Słuchaj, pamiętasz Stilesa – nie zaprosił mnie na swoje urodziny i teraz mam załamanie nerwowe.  
Już w jego głowie brzmiało to śmiesznie.  
Miał ochotę uderzyć pięścią w kierownicę i bić tak mocno aż zetrze knykcie.  
Isaac westchnął w końcu, gdy dojechali pod dom i Derek zmarszczył brwi, bo mógłby przysiąc, że na jego własnym podjeździe stał właśnie zaparkowany jeep Stilesa.  
Tego samego Stilesa, który wybiegł właśnie z jego domu i stał przed drzwiami oświetlony przez marną gankową lampkę.  
\- Isaac, do domu – powiedział Stilinski i Lahey bez słowa przemknął koło niego znikając w środku.  
\- Co tu robisz? – spytał Derek nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
Wciąż był wściekły, ale jak zwykle nie bardzo potrafił odkryć na co dokładnie. Zwinął więc dłonie w pięści i zaplótł dłonie na piersi, żeby to ukryć. Stiles wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Pytasz mnie, co tu robię?! – nie wytrzymał Stilinski. – Nie było cię w szkole, więc ja głupi pomyślałem, że jesteś przeziębiony. Kiedy wychodziłeś od nas w sobotę byłeś dziwnie rozpalony… - zaczął, a potem pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Co z tobą, Derek?! Przyjechałem tutaj z notatkami dla ciebie, a twoja mama była w szoku, że cały dzień cię nie było. Tak w ogóle to położyła się godzinę temu spać, bo obiecałem na ciebie poczekać! – warknął.  
Derek zagryzł wargi i poczuł jak jego mięśnie same się napinają.  
\- Co cię to obchodzi?! Nie powinieneś tu być! Mam prawo wychodzić gdzie chcę i z kim chcę! – warknął. – Co ze mną? Co z tobą, Stilinski! – krzyknął po raz któryś już dziękując za brak sąsiedztwa.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Co się stało? Erica coś ci powiedziała? – spytał chłopak i Derek miał ochotę się roześmiać. Może nawet to zrobić, bo Stiles wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze bardziej intensywnie. – Powiedz mi co się stało… Tak dobrze nam szło – zaczął Stiles i Derek parsknął.  
\- Nam? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nie odzywasz się do mnie w szkole. Nie zaprosiłeś mnie na swoje pieprzone urodziny… Wal się, Stiles. Pieprz się ty i cały twój idealny świat! – warknął i zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba powiedział za dużo, bo oczy chłopaka zrobiły się wielkie ze zdziwienia.  
Przez chwilę bał się, że Stiles roześmieje mu się w twarz, ale chłopak poczerwieniał ze złości.  
\- A skąd niby miałem wiedzieć, że chcesz na nich być?! Ja nie rozmawiam z tobą w szkole?! – ryknął. – A może to ty nie rozmawiasz ze mną? Wiesz co Derek, świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie i ludzie nie będą latać wokół, żeby dowiedzieć się co cię gryzie! – warknął. – Jeśli chciałeś przyjść na moje pieprzone urodziny to powinieneś mi był o tym powiedzieć, a nie czekać aż się domyślę!  
Derek miał właśnie powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, ale Stiles jeszcze nie skończył.  
\- I wiem o zakładzie od samego początku! Zabawiłeś się już w pieprzenie niewinnego kujonka? Pośmialiście się z twoim 'Małym Gangiem'? Kiedy zamierzasz zaprosić mnie na bal, Derek? – spytał z jadem Stilinski, kompletnie odejmując mu głos. – Jeśli chciałeś czegoś ode mnie, wystarczyło przyjść i po prostu powiedzieć, ale jak wiemy Derek Hale nie używa słów, prawda? – spytał nagle wyjątkowo spokojnie i ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu.  
Derek patrzył w ślad za nim jak sparaliżowany, a potem wszedł do domu, gdy tylko światła samochodu Stilesa zniknęły z zasięgu wzroku.

Derek obudził się rano i chwilę wgapiał się w sufit nie bardzo wiedząc czy chce dzisiaj wstawać. Nie bardzo wiedząc czy chce wstać kiedykolwiek. Słowa Stilesa bolały bardziej niż policzek, ale nie potrafił zebrać się w sobie.  
Wczoraj miał ochotę zrzucić z półek książki, ale gdy tylko podniósł rękę, zamarł.  
Czy to miało jakiś sens?  
W koszu wylądowała paczka papierosów, których nie palił od kilku tygodni. Od chwili, gdy Stiles poskarżył się, że całowanie jego to jak lizanie popielniczki. Stilinski nie próbował go nawet namówić na rzucenie nałogu, ale po prostu stwierdził fakt. A on sam…  
Usłyszał jak Isaac krząta się w kuchni robiąc sobie śniadanie. Najwyraźniej chłopak uznał, że do szkoły dzisiaj pójdzie sam. Lahey z całej ich czwórki najmniej wagarował.  
Jego matka jeszcze nie wstała, ale wiedział, że nie śpi. Sam wczoraj miał problemy z zaśnięciem, ale nie poruszył się, gdy Talia weszła do jego pokoju i po prostu patrzyła na niego. Czuł na plecach jej wzrok przez parę długich minut zanim równie cicho jak przyszła, wróciła do siebie.  
Wgapiał się w sufit aż usłyszał, że Isaac wychodzi i sam w końcu podniósł się z łóżka. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio drżały mu kolana, ale teraz wyraźnie to czuł z każdym krokiem. Wreszcie sięgnął za klamkę i bez pukania wsunął się do jedynego pokoju, do którego przez ostatnie lata nie wchodził. Mógł poznać, że jego matka nie śpi i nie chodziło nawet o to, że uśmiechnęła się smutno na jego widok. Całe łóżko zawalone było papierami, a ona sama siedziała przed włączonym laptopem, który odłożył na szafkę nocną zanim wsunął się bez słowa pod kołdrę.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział czując jak znowu coś zaciska się na jego krtani i żadne inne słowo nie chce więcej wyjść z jego gardła.  
Kiedy poczuł coś mokrego na policzku nie wiedział czy to łzy jego czy matki.

Był czwartek kiedy w końcu zdecydował się przyjść do szkoły. Pisał codziennie smsy do Stilesa, że musi odwołać spotkanie z nim, ale chłopak nie odpowiedział na żaden. Stilinski nie patrzył też na niego, gdy mijali się na korytarzu, chociaż spinał się ewidentnie w jego obecności. Krążyli wokół się i Derek czuł coraz większe zdenerwowanie.  
Stiles w zasadzie nie powiedział, że w jakikolwiek sposób jest nim zainteresowany. Nie powiedział też, że nie. A pudełko w jego kieszeni ciążyło.  
W końcu nadeszła najdłuższa z przerw i znowu wszyscy znaleźli się na stołówce, a on sam zawahał się wchodząc. Stiles już siedział na swoim miejscu, a Allison pokazywała mu w swoim notatniku najwyraźniej listę gości, bo dosłyszał całkiem znane nazwiska kolegów z innych roczników. Wziął głęboki wdech i jeszcze jeden na wszelki wypadek, i ruszył do przodu, omijając Ericę, która spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Mogło mu się wydawać albo Isaac faktycznie uśmiechał się do niego pokrzepiająco, ale prawdę powiedziawszy serce biło mu tak głośno, że na dobrą sprawę skupiał się tylko na tym.  
Bum, bum-bum.  
Allison dostrzegła go kątem oka i wyszeptała coś do Stilesa, który z kolei oderwał się w końcu od jej notatnika i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Na czole chłopaka pojawiła się ta zmarszczka, która zawsze gościła tam, gdy Stiles zastanawiał się nad czymś długo lub nie potrafił odnaleźć odpowiedzi.  
Derek wreszcie zatrzymał się kilka kroków od krzesła Stilinskiego, czując na sobie wzrok bardzo wielu osób i odchrząknął.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się i od razu poczuł się jak idiota.  
Policzki paliły go jak diabli, a to oznaczało tylko, że czerwienił się jak jakaś pieprzona dziewica. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Mahealani spogląda na nich z kpiącym uśmieszkiem sądząc zapewne, że Derek w końcu zaprasza Stilesa na bal.  
Derek pieprzył ten bal i pieprzył ten cholerny zakład. W głowie huczały mu tylko słowa matki sprzed kilku godzin: Pokaż mu, że mu na tobie zależy.  
Więc Derek wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielkie, ozdobione wstążką pudełko i położył je przed Stilesem.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – powiedział starając się brzmieć spokojnie, a potem starając się nie nawiązywać z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego, zaczął się wycofywać.  
Kiedy rozmawiali z Talią na temat tego wszystkiego co się zdarzyło, całej tej przeszłości, której nie chciał pamiętać, zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnych błędów nie da się naprawić, ale można ponieść za nie odpowiedzialność. Nie sądził, żeby Stiles go lubił, prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał też do niego o to pretensji, ale nie znaczyło to jednak, że przynajmniej nie mógł przeprosić. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak zrozumie, w zasadzie to przecież on stwierdził, że Derek ma problemy z używaniem słów.  
Danny uśmiechał się zadowolony z siebie ze swojego miejsca koło Whittemore'a i Derek wzruszył ramionami, zajmując swoje miejsce. Właśnie miał warknąć coś do Erici, ale Isaac poklepał go po ramieniu i wskazał palcem na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedział Stiles.  
Chłopak kłócił się chyba ze Scottem, trzymając w dłoni skórzaną opaskę, którą Derek sprezentował mu chwilę wcześniej. Stiles wstał mrucząc coś pod nosem i ruszył w ich stronę, a potem spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyzwaniem w oczach, gdy stał dosłownie dwa kroki od jego krzesła.  
\- Prezenty przyjmuję na mojej imprezie urodzinowej – zaczął chłopak. – Skoro jednak uparłeś się, to chyba powinieneś mi ją założyć, bo nie radzę sobie z zapięciami – dodał i wyciągnął w jego stronę lewy nadgarstek, na którym miał bardziej widoczne blizny.  
To o ich zakryciu Derek myślał, gdy kupował wyplecioną rzemykami opaskę. Dzięki niej Stiles mógłby chodzić w koszulkach z krótkim rękawem, jeśli tylko chciałby ją nosić.  
Derek podniósł się, a potem odpiął jeden z guzików mankietu i zanim podwinął koszulę, przyłożył pasek brązowej skóry do drobnych nacięć. Stiles uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, a potem bardziej zadziornie jak zawsze, gdy coś diabolicznego przyszło mu do głowy. Stilinski wychylił się do przodu cmokając go niezobowiązująco w usta i odwrócił w stronę Danny'ego.  
\- Mahealani opal tyłek na rozdanie dyplomów, bo mój chłopak zabiera mnie na bal! – krzyknął Stiles wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie, a Derek nie zamierzał zaprzeczać.  
Nie on był tutaj od słów.


End file.
